For Your Life
by 177istaken
Summary: He was breathless. His eyes failed to blink with each step she took towards the altar and Jackie never felt so beautiful in his eyes.


**For Your Life** - Led Zeppelin

* * *

September 1980

Jackie Burkhart decided that this was the happiest day of her life. So what if they weren't on the beach with the sun setting in the background? The church she was currently standing her ground on was elegantly decorated. There were no doves or stallions but flowers everywhere. Most importantly, the fairly large crowd stared at her in awe. Her wedding was beautiful..and so was she. She considered herself lucky that she found the wedding dress she was currently wearing. She loved it on herself but more over, so did he. He saw it on her a couple of years ago.

Called her beautiful as she recalled.

**She stood at the altar, gazing adoringly at Steven Hyde. He winked at her with his aviators absent. This gave her courage...he always did. She smiled in return. ****  
God she loved him.**

Her hands were interlocked with her future husband's, though his grip was loosening and his hands trembled. The priest in front of them was mumbling something though she heard nothing. Memories of the two of them took her mind elsewhere. She should really focus on the ceremony.

But she doesn't.  
**  
Damn those deep blue eyes. Her eyes spoke with his and she couldn't fight the urge let out a barely audible giggle at the man she loved. ****  
God, she really loved him.**

Donna stood beside her at altar and took quick notice of Jackie's odd behavior. She was flirting with him on her wedding day. It was sadder than annoying, really. Why didn't she expect this? The renewed red-head suddenly felt uncomfortable and sensed disaster--or catastrophe about to take place.  
Her eyes met Eric's, who was placed beside Hyde. He nodded at her understandingly.  
**  
Her grip was loosening even more. She was staring again. He smiled at her radiant beauty. It didn't matter that they had been fighting and arguing the past year. This was her day. The beginning of the rest of her happy life with _him._** **  
God he loved her.**

Then suddenly her eyes fell on her hand with _his._ She didn't realize that they were barely touching now. The crowd was growing anxious. Somewhere out there Brooke sat beside her toddler. Betsy Kelso bounced happily. She too, noticed her god parents beaming at each other.

"Look baby, it's daddy," Brooke softly whispered as she pointed at Kelso standing beside Eric at the altar. Kelso grinned back at them and Brooke could swear he blushed at little. She giggled at that. She couldn't believe that the groom had to have three best men while Jackie only had Donna as her maid of honor. Brooke figured that Jackie wanted undivided attention on her. What girl wouldn't on the most important day of her life?

**Hyde swallowed nervously. Uh-oh. The vows were coming soon. But then there was Jackie. Her smile was distracting him. She was happy. ****  
God he _really_ loved her.**

The bride wasn't staring at her groom. He was really fidgety. She took a deep breath, not taking her eyes off their hands together.

**She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything but her little Puddin' Pop. She'd love him forever.**

She then took a deep breath. "I Jacqueline Burkhart," she began confidently. "Take thee Steven James Hyde to be--"

Suddenly his grip tightened, almost painfully and out of anger. The crowd gasped in shock. Donna closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. It was just as she predicted. Jackie looked around her and took in all the strange reactions. She saw Mrs. Forman, her mouth drop. For the first time, her eyes locked fearfully with the man in front of her. Jackie faced her groom.

Fez.

"Oh my god," she muttered

It occurred to her that the entire time, all her thoughts consisted of Steven. Happy memories. The moment the church door swung open and Red escorted her through that red aisle; she was staring at Steven's reaction. He was breathless. His eyes failed to blink with each step she took towards the altar and Jackie never felt so beautiful in his eyes. That wonderful feeling of being adored by that man got to her. That was all she could focus on the rest of the ceremony, causing her to even ignore Fez's vows to her.

"I'm so sorry" she let out. Fez sharply released his grasp on her. He saw a single tear trail down her left cheek. Then his face softened and smiled sadly at her.

Her eyes fell on the man to the left of Fez once more.

Steven.

There was no smile, or frown, just a stunned expression on his face that she couldn't read. He took a deep breath, preparing to say something to her.

"Jackie I--"

"Oh my God!" Kelso cried in excitement, finally realizing what had just happened. He pointed at Fez. "BURNNNN!"

* * *

Last night- Rehearsal dinner

She was surprised he was sober. Everyone had finally left the rehearsal dinner and he made sure he had her alone. Tears threatened to fall on her delicate face and he quickly placed his hand gently on her chin, in hopes of giving her some sort of comfort.

"Jackie, I love you," he said. It almost hurt to say what he was gonna say next, so it came out as a whisper. "And you're gonna be reaaaally happy with him, okay?"

Little did he know that he was giving her the wrong happy ending. It made it official. Their seemingly unbreakable tie to each other had to be cut.

She sobbed and let herself run into his arms, crying more so at his chest. His arms embraced her tightly, both bodies unwilling to release. When her sobs came down she looked up at him.

"Steven?" she pleaded in a soft whisper. He looked back down at her mismatched eyes and immediately knew exactly what she wanted him to do. So before the guilt could consume him, he found her lips with his. With that deep kiss he_ finally_ knew the answer to the question Jackie had asked him so long ago.

_Could he see a future with her?_

Surprisingly, it was Hyde who imagined that he had been the one set to marry her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N- **going by a new pen name -**177istaken** = **mistaken**

okay so, if your confused re-read the story and pay close attention to the bolded words, which are Jackie and Hyde's interactions. Not once did i mention that Hyde was the groom. (Was he too OOC?) Not once did i mention that the hand interlocked with Jackie's was Fez.

I love this fic and yet i can't help but hate myself a bit for breaking Fez's little heart. This is my second fic for JH and it may seem that I've lost respect for his character, but in all honestly, I LOVE him. He's the best comic relief on a tv sitcom..ever! It's just that I like to be realistic and I can't change the fact that they ended up together when the series ended. (believe me, i wish i could)

Anyway, i didn't mean for it to come of angsty but whatever. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
